


Cruel

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had dropped onto my knees—the present and the wedding invitation slipped from my hands—and cried my eyes out like there was no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rossa's song, entitled 'Tega'.

It was such a bright and beautiful day, the 5th of July. I was standing outside a church, holding a present in my hands. I made my way towards the giant wooden door. I came late, apparently. When I entered the church, everyone was already there. I saw my friends—Tora, Hiroto and Nao—sitting on the front row. I preferred to sit on the very back, though. Tora noticed my appearance and then he stood up from his seat and walked approaching me. He sat next to me, slowly taking my hand in his. He held my hand so tight, it hurt. But I mentally thanked him for trying to comfort me.

We didn’t exchange words, though. I kept my eyes on the present above my lap. It was supposed to be a birthday present. But for today’s occasion, it seemed like it’d be a wedding present. I noticed Tora was eyeing the present too. But he never said a word.

The air inside the church seemed to suffocate me. Or maybe it was just me. My eyes were stinging from crying too much for the past few days. I probably looked improper for attending such a sacred ceremony. Why did I force myself to come in the first place, anyway? _He_ wanted me to come; as selfish as it might sound.

A week ago, I received an invitation—a wedding invitation. I read the names and that was when my world seemed to fall apart. It was Kohara Kazamasa—Shou, my lover—of all people. He was getting married to a woman his parents had chosen for him. And he never told me anything about that. Until finally the invitation arrived in my letter box.

Cruel, was it not?

I had gone to buy a birthday present for him before I returned to my house just to find news that broke my heart afterwards. I had shed a single tear on the perfumed paper. I had dropped onto my knees—the present and the wedding invitation slipped from my hands—and cried my eyes out like there was no tomorrow.

Cruel.

And as ironic as it might seem, I was now attending his wedding ceremony. I saw Shou—clad in his best suits with the gorgeous bride beside him—smile happily like he never did in the old days when we were together. My face might not be wet by tears, but in the depth of my heart, I was weeping.

I felt Tora squeeze my hand gently and I blinked my eyes rapidly. Then I stood up. The air was too thick; it made me hard to breathe. I put the present on the wooden bench I was sitting on earlier and turned to leave the church. I breathed in the fresh air greedily once I was outside the church. I descended the stairs but I stopped midway. I sat down on the stone steps, hands above my knees.

I heard footsteps coming from behind. It was Tora, I knew it. I honestly needed to be alone. But somehow Tora’s presence near me kind of soothed me. Now who was I to complain?

“Such a beautiful day to hold a wedding ceremony, isn’t it?” I asked Tora.

I laughed—a bitter laughter—when Tora decided not to answer me. I watched in silence when he took a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket. He reached for my face very gently and patted the soft cloth onto both of my cheeks, to wipe the tears that rolled down my cheeks I surely had failed to notice.

My heart sank when I stared deep into his eyes. Such emotion. Then I did nothing but threw myself onto his open arms. I gripped his black suits tightly, ruining his finely tailored outfit with my tears. I felt Tora’s large hands soothing my back, calming me down. I heard my own miserable sobs, deafening my ears.

I thought I could attend Shou’s wedding ceremony as a strong person, but apparently not. I knew Shou had become someone else’s and I should never put a hope on him to love me again. But what about me? What about my heart? How could I ever live my life without his love? Had he forgotten about his promise to make me happy for the rest of my life, until he had the heart to invite me to his wedding ceremony?

Cruel.

I was the one who broke the hug as I stared at my lap. Tora’s hand found mine and he held it tight. Until this very second, Tora never said even a single word. But his presence had made it all better. It opened my eyes; to see that there was still hope behind cruelty. I looked up at him and there in his eyes, did I find his personal note to me. I smiled despite my sadness and let myself be held by his strong arms again.

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/1788.html).


End file.
